


A Family Affair

by LillyOfTheValley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyOfTheValley/pseuds/LillyOfTheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles involving the dysfunctional blended family from Regina's perspective. </p><p>Baby Neal was screaming bloody murder and Emma and Henry were upstairs running around, probably looking for the text book Henry had left there. </p><p>"It's amazing you two haven't killed this child already." Regina says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A scene with Regina and baby Neal is all I ever wanted in life.

A family affair 

Chapter one-Good morning indeed

Regina had been waiting for Henry outside in the cold a minute longer than she liked. Just a minute to grab a book he said. It seemed like he would never be completely moved out and always be back and forth between the mayor's mansion and the Charmings's loft. She hadn't gotten her daily dose of caffeine yet and she was a little cranky. She was having a crappy morning as is. Against her better judgement she walked up to the apartment hoping they'd have some semblance of decent coffee. 

 

She immediately wished she had stayed outside in the cold as the small apartment was completely chaotic. Pancakes or eggs, Regina couldn't tell which, were burning on the stove. Mary Margaret and David were running around the apartment. One parent looking for a breast pump the other a pacifier. Baby Neal was screaming bloody murder and Emma and Henry were upstairs running around, probably looking for the text book Henry had left there. 

"It's amazing you two haven't killed this child already." Regina said.

His mother's picks him up for a moment before she realized her skillet was on fire. 

"Regina please... "she pleads but was already pushing the baby into her arms. 

Regina rolled her eyes as she made the exchange. The feeling of a small child in her arms melted her heart. She didn't realize she missed it until the baby cooed in her arms as she gently rocked him and his crying subsided. 

Mary Margaret had turned off the fire and dumbed the skillet in the sink the same time David stood up from the floor with a pump and the pacifier in his hands. 

"Thanks Regina, " Regina almost doesn't want to give the child back but Henry and Emma have the book as they walk down the stairs and she's immediately cured of her baby fever. 

"You came up." Henry said. 

"It was freezing."

"Stay for some coffee then." Mary Margaret said.  
Regina was ready to turn her down but Neal cooed again and she volunteered to hold him while Mary Margaret put on a pot. 

She was having a good morning after all.


	2. The Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries to make sense of his family tree with Regina and Mary Margaret.

A Family Affair 

Chapter Two- The family Tree 

Regina has just sent Robin on his way because if he stayed any longer Henry would have been scarred for life. She couldn't have him walking into the kitchen while Robin had his hand up her skirt, or worst. She pours herself a glass of red wine and goes to find him. He's sitting quietly on the living room floor, books and pens scattered in front of him and a tiny crease in his forehead. 

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"School assignment is all...." He huffs.

"Maybe I can help. She sets down her glass on the table and sits on the couch behind him. He looks at her incredulously and hands her the paper the assignment is written on. 

Family tree is written in bold on the top of the page and she reaches for her glass of wine because she knows she'll need it.

"Who do I put as my grandmother Belle or Milah. Where do I even start?" He says and she doesn't have an answer. 

"Maybe we need reinforcements." She says as she gets up for the cordless phone. 

*  
*  
*

An hour later Regina and Mary Margaret are on their second bottle of wine crouched over the table with Henry and his assignment. 

"Look, we just have to find a way to make it sense of it on paper..." Mary Margaret enthuses. 

"Right," Henry agrees, "so you'll be my grandmother slash step sister I guess.." 

Regina takes another big gulp of her wine hearing him say the words. She suddenly has a throbbing headache.

"Umm..." Mary Margaret mumbles having trouble processing the statement. She then quickly excuses herself to the bathroom. 

"But do I put Leopold as my great grandfather or my step father?"

Regina almost gags at the thought and reached for the bottle to top off her glass. "Definitely your great grandfather." She assures him quickly. 

"We're not getting anywhere are we?" He asks rhetorically and she nods finally setting down her glass. 

"Why don't you just use you're biological family for this assignment. It might be less complicated." She hates saying it but their blended family makes zero sense on paper. 

"No way, you're just as much my family as they are. We'll figure it out."

She smiles and kisses his cheek as there is a knock on the door. She stands slowly because she miscounted how many glasses of wine she had drunk. When she opens the door David holds up a six pack of beer. 

"Mary Margaret called for reinforcements."

She lets him in knowing things could only get more twisted and complicated from here on.


	3. The Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Regina have a moment.

A Family Affair

Chapter Three-The Hug 

She stumbles into her vault because human contact right now would be dangerous. More so for whoever tries to talk to her right now. She uses the walls for support, if not her knees would buckle and she would collapse. She assumes the shock of Zelena's pregnancy had dried up all her tears but her throat closes up and that familiar burning of warm tears pricks at her eyes. She's not even sure when she fell to the ground but she finds herself on her knees gripping at the gaping pain in her stomach. 

She sobs and retches unsure if she wants to puke or continue crying. It's the latter apparently. 

"Regina?" Mary Margaret's voice calls followed by soft footsteps down the stairs. 

Regina intends to use every ounce of magic she can muster up and stop the woman in her tracks but it turns out the amount of magic she can muster up is none. 

"Regina I'm sorry but -" 

"Don't you dare say another word." She knows it's her voice but her words sound do detached and void of emotions that she doesn't recognize it. 

"I'm sick of hoping for hope. Chasing authors and pursuing happy endings. If anything I see that it's all been a waste of time." 

"You can't give up Regina you've come too far."

"How can you say that?" She yells and she wants to smash something or some one preferably Zelena. 

"How can you say that, she pregnant. I'm done and if you're gonna stand there and give me another hope speech don't waste your time and just leave." 

Mary Margaret nods. "No hope speech. I promise." She approaches Regina carefully and before she realizes her intention she was already being hugged. She wants to shrug her off but she soon realizes it's exactly what she needs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Walk 

He pulls her into his side before the door at Granny's even closes. She knows it's not because of the cold, they're dressed warm enough. It has more to do with their time apart. They had not had time to really be with each other since he got back from New York. Finally the threat had been averted and all she was to be near him. 

Nothing puts a relationship into perspective than dying. Logically she knows it wasn't real but she keeps replaying dying in his arms in her head. 

They walk in silence for a few blocks, his index finger gently massages the back of her palm. She's thinking about thinking about asking him if he wants to move in with her but doesn't get to finish her thought as she finds herself pressed to the nearest wall. 

He's kissing her in an instant and she's powerless to do anything but kiss him back. Now that it's just them she feels the strain of his absence in her body and she's begging him to get reacquainted with her body the way she's kissing him back

His hands slips under her jacket and she shivers at his warm touch. She's about the puff them to her bed when she hears Emma's voice riddled with panic. The heat is sucked out of a vacuum as she hears David and Mary Margaret's voice with the same urgency. She knows in her gut something is terribly wrong. 

Robin seems to have the same thought and untangles himself from her. As they follow the voices he takes her hand in his and it reminds her that whatever they are about to face they would face it together.


	5. Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women discuss lasagna

A Family Affair 

Chapter Five - Lasagna 

Henry and Regina had a late dinner since she was handing him off for the weekend. Emma and Mary Margaret were already on their way when he spilt lasagna sauce unto the edge of his shirt and his pants. He had gone upstairs to change when Emma and her mother walked into her kitchen. Regina rolled her eyes internally thinking they had gotten way too comfortable with each other that they didn't bother knocking any more. 

"Where's Henry? "

"Changing, we already ate but he can have desert."

She started packing away the leftover lasagna and forgot where she had left the lid of the container. The women began looking around the kitchen when Emma opened a drawer mindlessly. 

"You don't use these to cook do you?" Emma said with mischievous eyes as she held a pair of lace panties by the tip of her fingers.   
Regina looked mortified and snatched them from her hands. 

She had wondered where it had gotten to after her and Robin's last tryst in the kitchen. 

"In the kitchen Regina?" Mary Margaret said trying to keep her lips in a thin line. 

"Why am I being scolded. I'm an adult, he's an adult. We're in an exclusive relationship. And don't act like I'm the only as unbelievable as it it I bet you and Charming have your moments and you're in love with a damn pirate. Am I suppose to believe that you're together only in bed...every time."

"Actually Killian and I haven't..."

Regina looked up from the almost empty lasagna dish and stared at her incredulously.

"You're kidding?"

Emma shook her head and pursed her lips. Even Mary Margaret looked at little shocked. 

"I have trust issues remember." Emma said in her defence. 

"So did I but you don't see me running being celibate."  
Mary Margaret chuckled. "How soon after you and Robin got together did you guys sleep together?"

"That's not the topic here." Regina said confirming Mary Margaret's suspicion that it was the same night. "We're talking about Emma." 

"Also I live with my parents so if and I mean if it were to happen where would it even happen?" 

"I want to believe that you have more class than the... Jolly Roger." Regina said putting the pyrex dish in the dishwasher. "So you mean to tell me you're parents are having more..." She bit her lips when she heard Henry shuffling down the stairs. "Lasagna than you are."

Mary Margaret smirks at her save.

"That's not fair it will happen but right now we're fine."

Regina smirked just as Henry came down stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"What are you guys talking about?"

The three women looked at each other then back at Henry. 

"Lasagna."


	6. Camping...sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their men lie to them, Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret track them down.

A Family Affair 

Chapter Six- Camping.... Sorta 

Regina's evening was wide open, Henry had just left for a sleep over. She was ecstatic that even between disasters and perils he could still have a normal life. It seems she wasn't as lucky. 

Usually when her evenings were void of her son she'd spend it with her second favourite man but even Robin had plans. He had begun about his plans with the merry men and she had zoned out.

She made her way to Granny's without much else to. It dawned on her that if she wasn't spending her evenings trying to save the town from impending doom or with her her favourite guys she didn't have much to do when the evening came. 

Upon entering Granny's she finds Emma and Mary Margaret sitting at the counter with their chins cradled in the palm of their hands. 

"You two look more bored than I do."

"Not that we're not grateful for the peace around here but we never realized how much time we spent trying to fight something or some one, what became of our lives outside of that." Mary Margaret says. 

"Where's Neal?"

"Belle, Charming insisted I take a break and have an evening out."

"Well shouldn't you be with him right now... And where's your pirate?" She directs at Emma who shrugs lazily. 

"They went to help Leroy or something." Emma says. 

"Wait that's not right, David said they were going to help Robin with something." Mary Margaret says with knitted eyebrows. 

"You both have your wires crosses because Robin said he was with his men." Regina says but thinks better of it when she hears herself. 

The three women look at each other all seeming to have the same thought. 

"You don't think -" Mary Margaret begins.

"That's exactly what I think, they are up to something. Follow me." Regina says storming out of the diner.

*  
*  
*  
Regina carries them to her vault where she begins a locator potion with the help of Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Where do you think they are?" Emma asks handing Regina a small vial of amber liquid. 

"I'm stumped. Is there like a strip club in Storybrooke?"

The very thought makes Regina's stomach churn. 

"David wouldn't." Mary Margaret says confidently. 

"Probably not but under the influence of that pirate who knows what they are up to."

"Why worry about the pirate and when he's with a notorious thief. I bet Robin knows where to find trouble."

Regina is gaped and ready for a rebuttal when a cloud of smoke and a loud pop tells her it's time to find their men. 

*  
*  
*  
It's dark by the time the women begin trotting through the woods following one of David's shoes. It's clear that they were in no strip club but with their curiosity peaked they follow it through and continue on. The glow of a bonfire is up ahead and the closer they get the louder they hear chatting and talking. Regina holds in a grunt when she sees where they had gotten to. Around a bon fire are Robin, David and Killian with a few of the merry men. They're all nursing beers and cheering loudly at the punchline to rather filthy joke Killian was telling.

David sees them first and when his eyes grow twice their size the others follow his gaze. The merry men scatter leaving David, Robin and Killian with the women. 

"You little liars." Regina says before any of them can get a word out. "What the hell is going on here?" She's addressing all the men but her eyes singles out Robin. 

"Nothing illegal so give it a rest." Killian defends. 

"We're just blowing off steam." David injects raising his hands in surrender. Regina and the others can relate being bored themselves and take their fingers off the triggers.   
The men relax considerably when the women seem to calm down. 

"Why don't you join us, you're already here." Robin proposes. 

"I don't know, it's cold out and we're not dressed properly. And I'm sure Regina hates the woods. "

"She does just fine in the woods." Robin says with a wink in Regina's direction and the adults know exactly what he's implying. They snicker and murmur about it as Regina glares at Robin before smirking. She joins him on the log bench and wraps his arms around warming her up. Emma gets toasty sitting between Killian's legs on the ground. And Mary Margaret joins David and leans into him on the log bench opposite Regina and Robin. 

It's not long before the conversation picks up again and beers are being passed around. David raises his beer can first and they knock cans save for Regina who conjured herself a glass of red wine. 

"What are we toasting to exactly?" Emma ask.

"To deceiving partners." Mary Margaret says jokingly. 

"To camping... Sorta." David says and they knock cans - and glass. 

"You're all delusional if you think I'm sleeping here." Regina says under her breath. 

"I thought you thrived in the woods." Emma teases and the others snicker while she rolls her eyes.


End file.
